Just Can't Get Away
by Sailor Grape
Summary: Using his famous power of persistence, a bored Finn convinces Rory to leave the library and spend the day with him. Thus begins the chaos. (RoryFinn)
1. The Concept of Alone

Title: Just Can't Get Away 

Author: GrapeSmshr

Coupling: RoryFinn

Rated: PG

Posted on: 2-15-05

Thanks to: _otownroxx_, my lovely sis (who is a true GG addict), for helping me out. And loookylooky, I kept 'jaunt!'

A/N: This is rapidly becoming one of my fave ships, I think. Which is hilarious to me since I took my characterization of Finn pretty much from other fics and not the show; I didn't really remember him from any eps. Stupid holiday hiatus! Grr! Anyway... So yeah, here is my second posted GG fic, my first RoryFinn. Read on and enjoy!

ooOOooOOoo

Chapter 1: The Concept of Alone

Sitting at a study table in Sterling Memorial, Rory Gilmore tucked an unruly strand of hair behind her ear as her eyes moved eagerly over a large and rather dusty book. As academically inclined as she was, it was a rarity when she received an assigned paper topic that actually had her enthused. Such was the reason she had been in the library for over three hours on a gloriously sunny Saturday afternoon.

It was the perfect time to do research. Besides her, the current population of the library included the librarian, the janitor, and another student across the room. He appeared to be sleeping, if the soft snores were anything to measure by.

So engrossed was she in her reading that she failed to notice another presence, one who was in front of her and trying to tear her away from the intimidating and most assumedly boring tome.

"Rory." No answer. "Rory." Again no answer. Then, with a sly smile, "Hey, Ace."

Sighing in irritation, she growled, "Listen, Huntzberger, I'm really not in the mood to-" Rory cut off her rant as she looked up and saw not Logan but Finn grinning jovially at her. "You're not Logan," she said dumbly, inwardly cringing as the inane comment.

"What gave it away? My dashing good looks?" He struck an Abercrombie-esque pose.

Rolling her eyes at his antics, she replied, "If you were Logan, you would be wearing my hot coffee right about now."

"Ouch. Burn spots are quite difficult to color coordinate with outfits. So," he said brightly, pulling out the chair next to her and scooting it over so that they were side by side, almost touching. Sitting down, he told her with an overexaggerated wink, "If I had known that all it took to gain your attention was to impersonate Logan, I would have done so a long time ago. I know! Maybe _I_ should give you a nickname!" Rubbing his hands together, he suggested, "Sugarplum? Hmm. How about Dollface?" When she scrunched up her face in displeasure, he only shook his head sadly. "Do you have no respect for film noire? Ah, well."

"May I make a suggestion?" Rory interrupted, closing her book when she realized she would be getting no more work done. "How about you just call me Rory?"

"Excellent idea, darling!" Finn agreed enthusiastically, perhaps too much so because the librarian shot him a dirty look. He only flashed the older woman a dazzling smile before addressing Rory again. "I have another excellent idea, if you please. How about we leave this depressing library and have a jaunt about the campus?"

"Now _that_ is a good idea." Rory gathered up her study materials and hastily strode out of the library. She was a good distance down the walkway before Finn caught up to her, panting softly.

"When I said jaunt, I wasn't referring to an impromptu marathon," he said breathlessly, inwardly cheering as she paused on the walkway. He was not a fan of unprecedented physical activity.

"And I wasn't referring to a jaunt," she said airily, shifting her books in her arms. She did love her research, yes, but she would have been more thrilled if the texts weren't so heavy! "Look, Finn, the whole point behind my going to the library was to be alone. No disturbances. Since that has been interrupted, I am off to find another quiet place to study. Alone," she emphasized pointedly.

"Ah. Right." Finn paused for a moment before asking casually, "Mind if I join you?"

Rory stared at him incredulously. Was he not just listening to her? "Alone. By myself. Is that a foreign concept to you?"

"I am from Australia. Everything is foreign to me, love."

Trying to squelch the smile that threatened, Rory said, "That is not what I meant."

"Of course not. But honestly, isn't it more fun to be alone with someone else?"

It was a losing battle. Rory Gilmore, master of wit, had met her match. "Fine," she relented, resuming her walking but at a more leisurely pace. "But now you owe me a coffee refill," she warned as she tossed her now empty drink into a nearby trash can.

"Anything you wish, darling," Finn said breezily as he fell in step beside her. A moment later he reached over and plucked the stack of books out of her arms, walking along nonchalantly as if he had done nothing at all.

Shaking her head, Rory sighed. This was bound to get interesting.

ooOOooOOoo

Rory sure did call it. Her day with Finn was definitely not boring. And she _had_ spent _all day_ with him.

After buying the obligatory coffee, they meandered around campus, no destination in sight. By pure luck-or perhaps misfortune, in Rory's case-they stumbled upon the archery team's practice.

Utilizing his charm, Finn persuaded the team captain to let Rory and him have a go at the sport. Finn, as it turned out, was quite the archer; he hit three bullseyes in a row. Rory, whose hand-eye coordination was somewhat lacking, managed to shoot a particularly suspicious pruned hedge as well as just barely missing her own foot. She was still trying to figure that one out.

They left the archery club behind, much to the relief of Rory. She must have been looking somewhat haggard because Finn's next suggestion involved junk food and coffee and a stack of movies that put her ritualistic Movie Nights to shame. They were lucky in that Paris was at some conference for the weekend; otherwise she surely would be nagging about their wasting the day when they could be doing something academically productive.

They had only made a minuscule dent in the movie stack, had only made it halfway through The Breakfast Club when Finn announced suddenly, "I'm bored!"

"What?" Rory grabbed the remote, pausing the movie in the middle of one of Molly Ringwald's rants. "You're _bored_?"

"Yes, bored," he repeated impatiently, snatching the remote from her and shutting off the movie. "I'm falling asleep here. It is only"-he checked his watch-"eleven on a Saturday night, and I am falling asleep. What is wrong with this picture?"

"Well, you're the one who tagged along with_ me_," Rory reminded him mockingly. "I was perfectly content in the library." When he only gave her sad puppy eyes, she sighed loudly and said, "All right, fine. So we need to find some energizing activity that will keep you awake."

"Energizing, hmm? What did you have in mind?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, it's a Saturday night. It's just the two of us, alone in the dorm with nothing to do. And we need a physical activity to keep you awake..."

Liking this train of thought, he leaned toward her interestedly.

Placing both hands on his shoulders, Rory paused before revealing enthusiastically, "Twister!"

"What?" Finn wrinkled his nose in confusion. They were going to watch a cinematograpy-challenged movie?

Jumping up from the couch, Rory ran into her room and emerged a moment later with a square box that she plunked down on the table in front of Finn. "See? Twister."

Finn tried to contain his laughter but failed dismally. Who was this girl that was suggesting they partake in such a juvenile game? "I'm sorry to disappoint, darling, but the only way that I would ever play Twister is if I had some strong libations in me."

"I thought alcohol was in your blood," Rory challenged, hands on her hips.

"Like coffee is in yours?" he countered, smirking in satisfaction when she blushed.

He thought the idea was sufficiently dismissed until Rory said, "Hold on a minute..." She went over to the mini fridge and started shuffling through its contents. "A-ha!" she cried triumphantly. "Your libations, sir." She presented him with a can of beer. When he sniffed in disdain, she pointed out, "You never specified on the alcohol. You're just lucky that someone left this here after the last floor party."

He definitely had to hand it to her. She was not going to let him off the hook. No way, no how. "Oh, if we must," he conceded finally, heaving a long-suffering sigh as he began to untie his shoes.  
ooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOoo

And so ends chapter 1. I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but I decided to vary it up a bit. Besides, I need feedback to let me know how I'm doing. Language, charas, plot... You name it, I'm asking about it. So please review! Reviews are like peppermint cookies: one is great, but more is definitely better.

Thanks bunches for reading. Until next chapter, then. Peace out!


	2. Coffee Shower

Title: Just Can't Get Away 

Author: GrapeSmshr

Coupling: RoryFinn

Rated: PG

Posted on: 2-25-05

Thanks to: otownroxx, my lovely sis (who is a true GG addict), for helping me out. She keeps my Finn-ness in check!

A/N: Woohoo! You guys are awesome times infinity. Thanks for all of your oh so lovely reviews! They just made my day. I wanted to get this chap posted up sooner, but schoolwork (blah) got in the way. But here it is, the next installment! Read on and enjoy!

ooOOooOOoo

Chapter 2: Coffee Shower

One can of beer and fifteen minutes later, the two were on the Twister mat and, as the game required, were quite twisted around each other.

Reaching her left hand over awkwardly to spin the dial, Rory watched the spinner as it landed on Left Hand Blue. Reporting this to Finn, she shifted her weight as she put her free hand back on a yellow dot and moved her opposite hand off of red to a blue dot under Finn's torso, the only blue dot she could reach. Now she was halfway hanging over him.

Paying scant attention to her moves, Finn tried to twist his body so that he could reach the only remaining blue dot. Unfortunately, he miscalculated the distance and ended up slipping, his legs flying up and knocking Rory over in the process.

She landed beside him with a shriek. Then she began to laugh. "I won!" she crowed. "I won again!"

"The inventor of this game does not deserve its royalties," Finn grumbled, sitting up with a wince. That was the third time he had smacked his head on the ground from a fall. This game was too dangerous for him.

"Aww, is poor Finn a sore loser?"

"Sore is right," he muttered, reaching a hand up to the back of his head gingerly.

"Here, let me see." Rory's tiny hand replaced his, smoothing through this hair gently. "No bumps," she reported. "I think you'll live."

"For now. What if I have some internal hemorrhaging?"

"We'll deal with that when you start convulsing." She patted his hand in mock reassurance. "Now, how about we finish our movie? Unless you think you'll get bored again?"

"No, no. The movie is good," Finn replied quickly. He shuddered to think of what other torturous activities her brain would supply.

He scooted over to the couch and propped his back against it, legs stretched out in front of him. Rory joined him after she resumed the movie. And so the two continued their Movie Night in peace.

ooOOooOOoo

Opening his eyes groggily, Finn's hand automatically reached toward the source of the shrill noise, which happened to be Rory's ringing cell phone. Clumsily scooping it up off the floor, he mumbled huskily, "Hello?"

"Wow, Rory, I never realized how much like the opposite sex you sound," Lorelai's voice echoed from the phone.

"Should I tell her that when she wakes up?" he asked, somewhat awake now.

"And ruin my fun in telling her that later? I don't think so!" Lorelai scoffed. "So, long night? There weren't any more emotionally draining problems, were there?" she asked suspiciously, a hint of concern emerging.

"No, nothing like that. Fell asleep watching The Breakfast Club."

"Ah, say no more. The Brat Pack does get old quite fast. Literally and figuratively speaking, of course. Hey, hold on a sec." Her voice was muffled as she talked to someone in the background. An irritated French drawl followed, and Lorelai snapped at him. "Sorry about that," she apologized to Finn. "Will you tell my better half to call me back once she is awake and has had several gallons of coffee?"

"I will personally make it my mission to shower your daughter with coffee," Finn swore solemnly.

"So accommodating. You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you are trying to woo my daughter. Sitting through the Brat Pack, making vows of coffee..."

"I will let you know if it works," Finn promised.

"As long as I am informed before the tabloids," she said, only partially joking. "Ok, gotta go. Take care, Finn."

Hanging up the phone, Finn tossed it onto the couch behind him. There was nothing like a conversation full of absurdities to wake one up in the morning. He did so enjoy talking to Lorelai. When Rory had introduced Logan, Colin, and him to her mother, Finn was just amazed that a mother could be that cool. She had the wit of a Gilmore without the societal stuffiness attached to the surname. He had talked with her on several occasions, either at some dull, dutifully-attended social event or during an impromptu visit to Stars Hollow where Rory dragged the guys along. He could definitely see where Rory got her captivating beauty and stellar personality.

Feeling a muscle start to pull in his back, he shifted his body to make himself more comfortable. Rory was leaning heavily against his side, her head falling back onto the couch. He couldn't help but think back to the first time they had fallen asleep in a similar position.

It had been a few months ago, right after one of the heated couple's spats. Rory and Logan, two people on complete opposite ends of the spectrum. Their relationship was extremely unconventional, if it could even be called a relationship. They were always on-again, off-again; Finn took a liking to comparing them to a carnival ride of some sort. They never did really appreciate the comments.

But no matter how trivial or massive their fights were, they always found their way back to each other. Except for that last time... They had both seen it coming; it was inevitable at that point. They were drifting apart, further and further as the days went on, until they finally let go.

Rory, naturally, was quite upset and refused to talk to anyone, even her mother. Finn, who had grown quite fond of her, refused to let her wallow alone. So he picked the lock on the door to her dorm and would not leave her side, even when she threatened bodily harm to him.

After alternately ranting and brooding for an hour, she finally collapsed on the floor. Finn sat beside her the rest of the day, ignoring his constantly ringing cell phone and the fact that he should have been in class. They had fallen asleep on the floor in her common room, propped up against each other.

Even back then he had realized how the quirky brunette had gotten to him. It wasn't often that he enjoyed someone's company so much when he wasn't inebriated. Months later, he found that he still couldn't get enough of her.

Glancing over at her, Finn couldn't help but smile as she started falling over in the other direction. Making no move to straighten her back up, he watched as she tumbled the remaining few inches to the carpet.

"Wha-" Rory shot back up, sleep-laden eyes blinking blearily. They finally focused, and she turned to Finn, who was chuckling at her. "Finn?"

"Oh, I do so love it when my name is remembered by a beautiful lady in the morning."

"Ever think they remembered your name for some other reason?" Rory grumbled, climbing unsteadily to her feet.

"Are you implying that I gained myself a bad reputation?" he cried, mock-stricken, hands flying over his heart.

"Take it as you will," Rory yawned. "I need coffee."

"Ah, yes. I promised your mother that I would shower you with coffee." He paused, eying her critically. "Perhaps you should shower with water first."

"Looks who's talking!" Rory shot back childishly. "Your clothes are so wrinkled that it looks like you were rolling around on the floor."

"How about we make that a truth, then?" Grinning wickedly, he lunged at her and attempted to tackle her around the knees, but she jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the attack. "Not fair," he whined, rubbing his sore elbow.

"Tough luck," she shrugged. "Now, I distinctly remember a promise of coffee. I'll go take a shower, you go home and take a shower, and I'll meet you in your dorm in, say, forty-five minutes?"

"Or we could save time and just shower at my place together?" he suggested helpfully. "You'd get your coffee faster."

She laughed, cheeks flushed. Somehow, she highly doubted she'd get her coffee faster. "Tempting as my coffee is, I'll have to decline your suggestion. Now scoot along."

"Scoot along? What am I, a toddler?" When she opened her mouth to reply, he rushed on, "Wait, don't answer that. I'm going now." He was halfway out the door before he turned back to her and said with a wink, "Try not to miss me too much."

She only rolled her eyes at the closed door before going to take a shower.

ooOOooOOoo

An hour later found them in Finn's bedroom, with Rory shuffling through his closet. She had had the opportunity to do so before, but she didn't remember the task until now.

"Rory, love, what _are_ you doing?" he asked in amusement. He knew her actions were not random; they seldom were.

Popping her head out of the folds of clothes she was sifting through, she explained patiently, "I had a conversation with my mom a while back about some of your antics with the other two Stooges, and she asked me to look through your closet." She resumed her task.

"And what, may I ask, are you supposed to be looking for?"

"Skeletons, of course," she answered as if it were obvious.

He couldn't help but laugh at this. "Rory, Rory, Rory," he sighed, gently tugging her away from the closet and into the common room. "Do you think so little of my intelligence? There are much better hiding spots for skeletons."

"I'll have to report that to Mom. You do realize that she'll want to know specific hiding locations, right? Now, mister, I do believe you owe me a rather large quantity of coffee." She dragged him determinedly out of the dorm.

ooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOoo

Hahaha! Rory and her coffee... :shakes head: Methinks Finn can play Twister with my anytime! Yum... Hehe, uh, sorry. Moving on...

Did I mention that I like reviews? They're grand. Great. Wonderful. Lovely. And so very appreciated. I love you guys, seriously. Here I was thinking I would have so much trouble in this category, but you're making it easy for me to write because I'm both excited and motivated to do so. You know what that means, right? Faster chapters! Woohoo!

Until next chapter, then.


	3. Bars

Title: Just Can't Get Away 

Author: GrapeSmshr

Coupling: RoryFinn

Rated: PG

Posted on: 3-10-05

Thanks to: _otownroxx_, my lovely sis (who supports and encourages my love of all things Finn)!

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't post sooner. I am currently writing a Trory fic, so I've been focusing on that one instead of this one. But never fear; I would never abandon my RoryFinn goodness! Hence, this chapter. Hope you guys like it as much as I do. With that said, read on and enjoy!

ooOOooOOoo

Chapter 3: Bars

After calling her mom back and hearing about Finn's promises of coffee galore, Rory decided to cash in and upgrade to breakfast, which Finn also graciously offered to pay for even though he was highly aware of just how much food her tiny frame could pack away. Rory never was one to turn down free food.

They contentedly stuffed themselves, then once again took to strolling around campus. This time Finn made certain that they were ambling at a leisurely pace.

"So, what's next on our agenda?" Rory asked teasingly, bracing herself for the answer. There was no telling what kind of scheme Finn would manifest. Most of his ideas were nebulous and equally questionable.

"The day is still young, and the world is our oyster," Finn answered promptly, adding a skip to his step.

"Which means...?"

"It means, love, that we can so whatever the hell we want," he elaborated with a grin.

"Ah." As they rounded a corner, they saw a large and very noisy crowd off in the distance. "I hope they don't decide to stampede," Rory said, nodding toward the group. "I wonder what's going on."

As soon as the words fell past her lips, she instantly regretted them. Finn wasted no time in grabbing her hand and all but dragging her down the long stretch of sidewalk and over to the crowd, which was seemingly more large and boisterous up-close.

There was a lot of shouting, and people were waving huge signs around. Rory couldn't make out their words, but she could tell by their signs that it was some kind of protest. "Admit defeat, don't eat meat?" Rory read, trying to suppress a giggle.

"You would think Yale students would be more creative and intelligent with their sign making." Finn shook his head sadly.

"So you want their signs to say 'Refrain from ingesting animal flesh and instead enjoy the wonderful world of vegetarianism'?"

"I liked the rhyming sign better," Finn informed her, laughing as she playfully shoved him. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Gladly." Just as they started walking away, the shouting increased, and people were now starting to scatter. They pushed in-between Rory and Finn, separating them. "Finn!" Rory cried, alarmed. She ducked past a few people and reached for his outstretched hand. "Stay with me!"

A pair of handcuffs snapped around their wrists.

"I think that goes without saying, doll," Finn said, eyes narrowing at the campus policeman whom the handcuffs belonged to.

"All right, you two, you're coming with me," he said loudly, trying to usher them through the throng of people.

But Rory wouldn't budge. "What's going on? Why are we in handcuffs?"

"Because you're being arrested," the officer answered snidely, rolling his eyes.

"We didn't do anything!"

"Protesting on this campus is expressly prohibited."

"Well, there you go!" She planted her feet firmly as he tried to pull her along again. "We weren't protesting!"

"So you were just here because you liked the crowds?" the officer asked sarcastically.

"Hey now, there is no need to be rude to the lady," Finn interjected, receiving a scowl from the officer. "Don't take her in, officer. I brought her here."

"Finn, no!" Rory objected, tugging her handcuffed arm toward her so that Finn stumbled forward. "We didn't do anything wrong," she hissed, free hand gripping his shoulder.

"I know that and you know that, but Officer Friendly over there does not," he said quietly.

"So you're trying to save me?" she asked indignantly, putting her hands on her hips and inadvertently tugging him even closer.

"Are you two done conspiring over there?" the officer interrupted with a sneer. "Because I _do_ have a schedule to maintain here."

"Officer, I-"

"Save it, buddy. You're both going in."

Rory exhaled noisily, nostrils flaring in anger. She took a few deep breaths as she glanced around at the other poor souls who were handcuffed as well. She turned to Finn and joked weakly, "Think they'll give me coffee in jail?"

ooOOooOOoo

The phone rang once. Rory clutched the receiver tightly in her hand, eyes darting away from the officer standing in front of her. Two hours later, the New Haven police finally allowed them the obligatory phone call, which Rory was making for the both of them.

The phone rang twice, and Rory's grip tightened. There had been much debate over who to call. They tossed around the idea of calling Logan or Colin, but neither Finn nor Rory was too keen with that. Rory had no desire to speak to Logan, and Finn knew his two roommates would never let him live this down. Paris was still out of town. Lane was out of town, which wouldn't have been a problem had she not also been completely broke. Lorelai was in New York on business for the rest of the day. Her grandparents or Finn's parents were never an option.

That left only one person.

On the third ring, someone picked up. "Luke's," said a gruff voice. The sound of the lunch crowd buzzed in the background.

"Uh, hey, Luke," Rory stammered nervously, twisting the phone cord around her finger.

"Rory?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, are you busy?"

"Well, it's the middle of the lunch rush right now," he answered slowly, like the answer should have been obvious to her. "Are you ok?"

"Ok? Yeah! Well, actually, no. Not really." She glanced over at Finn, who gave her a nod of encouragement from behind the steel bars. "Do you think you can get away for a couple of hours and come up to New Haven?"

"Rory, what is going on?"

"Well, I'll give you the story later. Let's just say that there was a misunderstanding. A huge misunderstanding."

"A huge misunderstanding," Luke repeated.

"Yes, exactly." Rory laughed hollowly, then said seriously, "Could you bring some bail money?"

"What?"

Rory took a deep breath. "I'm in jail."

"_You're in jail_!" Luke exclaimed in disbelief. The diner patrons immediately grew quiet so at to try to catch the tail end of what had to be a most interesting conversation.

"Um, yes?" Rory said timidly.

"I'll be right there."

"Thank you, Luke."

"Oh, and Rory? Don't talk to anyone."

At the sound of the dial tone, Rory hung up the receiver and was escorted back to the jail cell she was sharing with Finn. When he looked at her expectantly, she just shrugged and said simply, "Luke told me not to talk to you."

ooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOoo

I was totally going to make this chapter longer, but then I thought, nah, let the masses squirm a little! Aren't I so sweet? Hahaha! Anyway, I had way too much fun writing this. And since next week is my spring break, I'm hoping that (in-between my hectic work schedule and concert going) I'll have the chance to write another chapter or 2.

Thank you heaps and loads for the reviews! I do so love to hear what you think about this fic and my writing in general. Hell, even if you wanted to leave a review to just say hello, I'd appreciate that too! I love you guys!

Until next chapter, then. Peace out, and happy spring break to all of you fellow spring breakers!


End file.
